Together forever
by mimetoi99
Summary: This is a short story about Hiccup and Astrid. Astrid was sent to another island for 5 years to train people to fighting. After 5 years she returns back to Berk, but what will happen when she discovers that the person she loves will be married to another girl. What will they do to stop it and can they?


It was the late afternoon on the island of Berk. Hiccup Haddock, the son of the chief Stoick the Vast was flying with his dragon. When he heard his father calling him. He entered his house and saw his father waiting for him. He was looking serious. Something was not write.

"Dad are you okay?" Hiccup asked almost scared. He didn't know what to expect from his father. Stoick just lifted his head and took a deep breath before starting to talk.

"Hiccup, I've been thinking a lot !"

"About what?" Hiccup asked but he didn't really wanted t know.

"It's time for you to move on. You are 21 and it's been years since Astrid is gone. I know that you like her but It's time to move on. So I've send the other tribes a message that we are searching a girl for you!" Stoick said and Hiccup was shocked and felt his legs get weak. He remembered her. Her blue eyes and blond hair which smelled like flowers.

Before a couple of years Astrid's father decided to send her to another island so she can train other people to fight, and he thought that this will be the way to make peace with them. Astrid didn't wanted to leave Berk but she didn't have the word. When Hiccup found out he was angry at his father who agreed with Astrid's father and they signed the contract for peace and a aprt of the contract was to send someone to train people on basic fight skills for 5 years. It was hard for everyone but it was a strategy for peace and for the tribes that was important.

Astrid was send on a boat to the island because the people were afraid of dragons and didn't want to live with them but they didn't killed them. So Stormfly was here on Berk waiting for her to come. Astrid was 16 when they send her to train so know that they were 21 that meant that she has to return now. Hiccup was waiting every day for her. And know after all these years of waiting she will finally return and his father decides to marry him to someone he doesn't even know.

"Dad Astrid will come back before the winter starts, and I don't want to marry someone I don't know!" Hiccup protested. But that didn't made a difference.

"I know that you are mad probably, but I made the decision and everything is set." Hiccup didn't understood what his father said. But then ...

"Wait since when, you have decided my …m-marriage?" He couldn't say it.

"The tribes know from two moons. Today I have informed the village, and tomorrow the tribes will arrive. The people of Berk are working all day and everything is ready! "his father seemed excited about this.

"How could you? I'm not getting married and why I don't know about this?"

"You were gone all day… you and the others were out to help saving dragons! The other riders didn't know because they were going to tell you." Stoick said.

"Do I have a word about all this or no?" Hiccup asked, hopping that this could not happen to him and this was a dream. But it wasn't.

"NO… Everything is settled. And everything will be done tomorrow. Your mother left a note with the name of your wife on it. And I decided it's time. Now go up stairs and get some sleep. Tomorrow afrenoon you will see what is your mother's decision … it will be a long day."

"Dad please don't make me do it. It will break my heart if Astrid comes back a few days after the marriage. I loved her since the moment I met her… Please don't make me do this. I don't want to force myself to love someone I don't know." Hiccup said with his heart which belonged only to Astrid.

"Hiccup I know you love her… but a chief thinks for the good of his people. The marriage will be something important for the future of Berk and the dragons. It will bring together to powerful clans. And I don't want our people to suffer. If anything happens to Berk I want our people to have a place where they can live. Because the other clan will help us in hard times and we will do the same for them. So now go up ti bed and get ready to meet your new wife. Understood!? " Stoick said.

Hiccup was just standing there and he couldn't say anything. His father was going freaking mad, he thought.

"Hiccup !?" Stoick repeated.

"OOOH …. Understood! I don't like that you make decisions for my own life dad!" Hiccup said and got up in his room.

. . .

At the morning a ship arrived on the docks of Berk. The chief was informed but he was preparing the Great Hall so he send Hiccup to welcome the first guests. Even thought it was a beat early.

The woman who got off the ship was Astrid, she had finally come home after all those years. When she got of the ship she started to walk towards the center of the village. Fishlegs was the first one she saw. When he turned around and saw her he couldn't believe on his eyes. He ran towards her and gave her a big hug. Then they started talking but after a few minutes Astrid just started to watch something. Fishlegs didn't knew who until he turned around and saw Hiccup.

"I will leave you. See you Astrid!" Fishlegs said. And she only nodded still watching Hiccup. She couldn't believe her eyes. He was so much more tall, and handsome, he was muscular than he was 5 years ago when she Hiccup saw her he just froze. She was so beautiful. This was awful, the girl of his dreams finally came back after 5 years of waiting and he was already promised to another girl. But know all he wanted to do was to hug her.

"A-Astrid!" he spoke quietly but she could hear him. She just ran and hugged him tight. He hugged her back and lifted her at the same time. When broke th hug she looked at his eyes and spoke.

"Hiccup! … After all these years! … I've missed you!" she said with tears of joy on her eyes.

They were together but not for long. Because they had until the afternoon before Hiccup gets married to another girl. He didn't knew how to say that to her. What was going to happen with them.


End file.
